Home Alone
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: A four year-old Percy is home alone with his siblings when a few visitors pay a visit. Yes, I know it's a horrible summary :P


**A/N: It's funny how I come up with an idea and just completely veer off that path XD First idea: Bill teaching Percy how to fly because he pretty much sucks at it. Chaos ensues. **

**Final product: This. **

**Still, I'm happy with how it came out. I had to write this thrice, though, which wasn't fun. And not like proofread it and change it up three times, but actually starting a new document three times because the first one didn't work, and the second one was too horrible to fix. **

**What's even funnier is that I had so much time and I finished all of this today because, like I mentioned earlier, my first couple of works were hideous. **

**Now, just so you now, the prompts I used were: Percy, The Burrow, Crime, Fury, and the dialogue. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I won't be long, _she said. _I'm just going to pick up something from the neighbors downhill and then I'll be coming right back. Stay inside, and keep safe._

Then, she left taking only baby Ron, the baby in her tummy, and her coat that barely fit because of the previously mentioned, her wand tucked neatly in her pocket.

We ignored her, like all children would. It was a nice day, after all, and the prospect of flying on the outdated, yet new brooms that Dad brought us the day before was too overwhelming to pass up. Besides, she wouldn't be gone for more than ten minutes. What was ten minutes compared to 24 hours?

On July 17, 1981, everything. Well, nearly.

We were playing when we heard the footsteps approaching our home. Fred and George thought nothing of it and continued flying on their brooms, the kind that can only hover a foot or two off the ground. Charlie claimed he hadn't heard anything, but Bill and I assured him that there was definitely something out there.

We were right.

It wasn't long before we heard the voices. Deep and wicked laughter emitted from the trees lining our yard.

I instantly clung to Bill's arm. It was so easy for a four-year old boy to find comfort in his older brother, even if said brother hadn't even gone to Hogwarts yet and didn't have any means of defending himself.

_Are you sure the Weasleys live around here?_

_Haven't you seen it by now? Just a little further..._

My touch helped Bill come to his senses and concentrate on the matter at hand. _Everyone, inside. Slowly..._

Without a word, Charlie stopped the twins and half carried, half dragged them into the house. I was about to slip inside myself, but was interrupted when the door abruptly closed and locked itself. We hadn't made it in time.

I was scared, and so was Bill.

Bill, do something!

_Oh, Perce, _Bill squeezed my hand tightly. _I... can't._

_What should we do with 'em? There are some already inside too._

_Doesn't matter. Although, getting rid of them does make everything easier, right?_

_Guess so. Let's get this over and done with. Ava- _

**Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!**

I never would've thought that my mother had been the one to say it if I hadn't seen her myself. Two bodies immediately hit the ground with a thud.

She had snuck in from the other side, jumping the fence. I would never know how, but she managed it all the same. It was a surprise no one had seen or heard heras she closed in on the intruders, but she was pretty handy with charms, so her actions weren't too unbelievable.

_Charlie told me you two were out here..._ she smiled. _Why don't we go inside until your father comes home?_

I was in a state of shock. There was no way my mother had murdered someone so ruthlessly. Were they even dead to begin with?

As I walked up the porch steps, I looked back, waiting for the mens' chests to rise ever so slightly. They never did. They just lay there, unmoving, stupid grins still plastered on their faces.

I stared at Mum for a very long time. She smiled down at me, presumably to keep me calm, but it didn't help. It wasn't so much the fact that she had killed somebody that bothered me. Instead, what scared me the most were her eyes.

She might've been smiling, but her eyes hid fury. They were really terrifying, if you looked into them for too long.


End file.
